pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What the Heck Happened???!
This next story made by HSL_Courage is in the Season 2 of Phineas and Ferb's Greatest Chronicles. This story is all about Phineas's POV with his girlfriend's POV, Isabella, telling their experiences about P&F's next Big Idea. Chapter 1 (Phineas's POV): What's the Idea?? It's me again. The happiest man in the world, Phineas Flynn. Well... After that night, I became uncontrollably showing my red thing in my face when my G-Word (Candace said me because Isabella don't call me yet as her B-Word) is around or beside me. Oh, well. And also, I can't think a NORMAL idea on our summer vacation mission. And wait, here she comes!!! Isabella: Hey Phineas. So... Phineas: (blushing) You're wondering what I'm doing? I can't think ANYTHING! Isabella: May I sit beside you? Phineas: Ha? Uh, oh! '' Phineas: Yeah. Don't you have a FS Meeting now? Isabella: Ah, I just made a day-off on FS for today. So, you said that you don't have any ideas? Phineas: Yep. Ferb just browse some in our list but I think, I need an idea that is different. Isabella: Hey, how about a parody music video just like what Baljeet and Buford did? ''(A flashback occured, Buford is shown as "Bruno Mars" and Baljeet is shown as the girl in the music video of "It Will Rain".) Phineas: Good idea but what is the good music for it? It must popular and happy, of course. I don't want the songs with the heartbreaks. Isabella: How about "Gangnam Style"? Phineas: (stands) GREAT IDEA!!! I'll call Ferb and the others about it! Thanks, Isabella! Isabella: You're wel--- Well, this is the first time I hug her. After we hugged... Phineas: Oops, sorry. IDIOT! Phineas Flynn, why you did that?? Isabella: That's okay. Phineas: Are you sure? Isabella: (blushes) Yeah. Well, that's the end of our day. Tomorrow, we'll perform the video. I hope this will be the... Chapter 2 (Isabella's POV): My Heart is Beating For You, Phineas... ''Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's here. You know, I think Phineas is acting strange in the past few days... I think it's because of the accidental kiss... There are many questions are in my mind like, "Why Phineas is in the "strange-mood" everytime I'm at his side?" and "Does he love me?". Of course, he loves me... as a friend. I felt like I'm crying. '' Candace: Hey! Isabella: (crying) Oh Candace, what are you doing here? In our backyard? Candace: Nothing, just making a report. Isabella: Report, for what? Candace: For the "Busting-Phin-and-Ferb!", of course! Wait, are you crying? Isabella: (nodds) Yeah. Candace: It's Phineas, is it? (Isabella doesn't reply.) Phineas as always, oblivious. He didn't realize you love him very much. (pauses) You know Isabella, I'd admired you. Isabella: Really? Candace: Let me get this straight, me and Jeremy are almost one-year couple. Before we became couple, we have this relationship, just like yours and Phineas's right now. But... I didn't gave up loving him. And now, I have the best moments in my life. Category:Fanon Works